


Bound by Something Greater

by DevBasaa



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, First Time, M/M, One-Shot, Side Story, Stand-alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevBasaa/pseuds/DevBasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/675832/chapters/1237128">A Destiny Forged in Erebor</a>, set in Part I, that first night after Fili and Kili confess their attraction to each other.</p><p>Though set during the larger fic, this can be read alone.  The opening is an excerpt from the beginning of “A Destiny Forged in Erebor”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Something Greater

~*~

_Kili leaned closer, speaking softly. “This is all you need to know. I love you. I love you the way father loved mother and I have no doubt of it and not a single dwarf’s opinion is going to change that. The only thing holding me back was the belief that you would never see me that way. But you do. You love me, right?”_

_Fili shivered. “I love you. Mahal save me, but I love you with a passion that frightens me sometimes.”_

_Kili’s small smile widened and he squeezed Fili’s nape again, then drew him so that their foreheads touched. “I am the same, brother. This is good, please believe that.”_

_Finally, Fili nodded and closed his eyes. “Aye, I will try.”_

~*~

What a strange day it had already been!

Fili’s illness from too much drink the night before had subsided by early afternoon and his mother didn’t hesitate to draw him into her chore-filled day. She’d already put Kili to the task of polishing stones, sitting at the kitchen table with a saturated bowl of grit, a fresh water bowl for rinsing and a rag.

“This is so boring!” Kili had whined to their mother as Fili walked in from the parlor. Since their morning confessions, they’d mostly been apart. His mother had sent Fili back to bed to sleep off the previous night, but not before making him drink a dreadful “remedy”. Kili had not imbibed nearly as much as Fili, but their mother made him drink the concoction of hot water, lemon and heavy spice anyway. However, then he was sent to chop wood. Fili suspected her commands were simply punishment for their previous night’s indulgences, cloaked in motherly kindness.

And she didn’t know the half of it.

Fili marveled at the thrill that raced through him at the sight of his little brother. Of course, seeing Kili gave Fili the grandest smile and always had, but this feeling that’d come over him! A shiver of delight and excitement and love.

Kili looked up from his work and his face brightened. “Fili!”

“Fili, I still have some nut porridge left. That should be easy on your stomach,” his mother said.

Fili nodded and murmured an agreement as he sat down across from Kili. By Durin! He couldn’t take his eyes off his brother! Nothing had changed, and yet _everything_ had changed. They’d kissed, wonderfully deep kisses that brother’s shouldn’t share. And they’d confessed that they desired each other.

Of course, more had happened the night before, but Fili could barely remember it. The drink that had given him the audacity to seduce his brother had stolen the memory as well.

But by the look Kili gave him, Fili knew his brother remembered every last bit of it.

“Feeling better, brother?” Kili raised one brow as he spoke and Fili couldn’t believe that such a simple question should be so…lascivious. 

“Aye. Thank you for asking,” Fili answered, grinning. Fili had fretted instead of sleeping, though, worried that this attraction shouldn’t exist and they were borrowing trouble. Those worries hadn’t left him. But in his brother’s presence, looking into those beautiful brown eyes, his uncertainties had drifted far away.

Fili jolted when he felt a touch to his bare foot. Then his heart hammered as he realized Kili slid his toes over Fili’s and then rubbed his foot against Fili’s ankle. Fili shifted his foot forward to give his brother better access. 

It was just their feet! How could this feel so exciting?! But Fili’s breath came quicker and his body tingled as he watched Kili and felt his touches. Kili’s grin widened; they toyed their toes together, touching, unnoticed by their mother.

“Fili, I was thinking you could fix the roof on the wood shed today.”

Fili murmured, “Uh huh,” to his mother, though he barely registered what she said. Kili had slid his foot up Fili’s legging to caress his calf.

“And then you could... Fili? Aren’t you going to eat that?”

Leaning back, Fili slid his foot across the floor, letting Kili’s toes reach up to that tender spot just behind his knee.

“Uh, Fili?” their mother said.

Then the kick came to his shin, sharp and hard. “Ow!” Fili shot back and sat up straight in his chair. He glared at Kili, though his brother just continued to grin.

“What happened?” their mother crossed to the table and darted a glanced between the two of them.

Fili gestured across the table. “He kicked me!”

With a sigh and a shrug, their mother turned back to the wash basin. “Well, you tripped him two days ago, so I’m sure this is payback.”

Kili however mouthed the words, “Calm down, too obvious.”

And that was true. Fili wouldn’t be able to stand for a time without displaying a growing tent in his leggings thanks to his brother’s torments. He shifted in his seat a bit, then mouthed the words, “Your fault.” To which his brother only smiled wider.

“So, is that fine?” their mother said.

Fili looked at her. “What?”

She gave him a skeptical look. “The wood shed.”

“Oh!” Fili nodded and took to stirring his porridge. He honestly hadn’t heard a word she’d said and wasn’t quite sure what he’d agreed to. “Aye, sure. I can...do...something about the wood shed.”

“Good, thank you. Kili, aren’t you supposed to be polishing?”

Kili made a face, but picked his rag back up and selected another stone from the pile. “Yes, mother.”

Fili took a few bites of the porridge, eyeing his brother over his spoon. He still couldn’t take his gaze from him. Kili focused on his work, his dark hair spilling over his shoulder on one side, tucked behind his ear on the other. He’d tipped his stubbled chin low and occasionally caught his full bottom lip with his teeth. Great Durin! When had his little brother become such a beauty? Fili’s year and a half of inappropriate thoughts about Kili paled compared to the ideas racing through his mind now. Fili still wasn’t sure if he’d just been blessed or cursed.

Though, when his dear little brother looked up at him and smiled, blessed was how Fili felt.

~*~ 

Fixing the shed had taken longer than expected. At least he hadn’t had to embarrass himself by asking his mother what he’d agreed to: one look at the decrepit shed roof explained it all.

Fili had hoped Kili would come to help him, but soon after Fili had started breaking down the old roof, their mother announced that she and Kili were off to the forge, Kili helping to carry the boxes of finished stones she was delivering.

By the look on Kili’s face, just before they left, he too had hoped to help Fili with the shed. They hadn’t had a moment alone together since that momentous morning.

Even by dinner, Fili hadn’t finished the cursed shed—he’d ended up needing to completely rebuild it and had wasted time on the attempt to patch the thing. He’d mumbled about it at the dinner table: “Thorin would have just started from scratch, I should have done that.”

“Thorin doesn’t do /everything/ right, my dear,” their mother said, petting Fili’s head as she passed by, bringing a fresh basket of seed cakes to the table. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Kili poked at his vegetable mash and shrugged, a coy grin on his face. “I could help you finish.”

But their mother sighed and said, “Kili, dear, you promised me you’d shore up those shelves in the pantry! I never have both you lads here all day. You’re always at the forge and these things get put off again and again.” She waved her hand as she sat at the table, finally finished serving the meal. “Fili can handle that shed just fine without you. My goodness, you two, you’d think you hadn’t seen each other in days! You were out together all last night. Be sensible!”

Fili shared a look with Kili. It did feel as though they’d been parted for days, strangely so. All he wanted was to be with Kili!

Kili shrugged, but then smiled. “Well, when you’re done with the shed, maybe you can help me fix that chest in my room. I need two sets of hands to line it up right.”

Fili’s heart thudded a bit harder as he looked at his brother and saw the invitation in his gaze. “Aye, I can do that.”

Kili’s bright, beautiful smile widened. “Good.”

By Durin’s beard, Fili would finish that damn shed as fast as he could!

~*~

It was near dusk by the time Fili put away his tools and washed at the basin. He’d bothered to use his mother’s cleansing-lye, too, to erase the stink of building all day. It seemed like the right thing to do. Then he escaped into his own room for a moment, to change into night clothes, and also catch his breath. He hadn’t felt this nervous since that very first day at the forge!

Calmer, Fili knocked at Kili’s door and immediately let himself in. Kili sat on his bed, he’d already changed into his lighter clothes and had his quiver in his lap, working on a design for the leather strap. He looked up and smiled at Fili’s arrival, but then wrinkled his nose. “Did you put on perfume?”

Fili gaped. “No! I used soap! You could do that too once in a while.”

Kili chuckled, then set aside his quiver and reached a hand out for Fili. Fili clasped his hand, but only for a moment. Climbing into Kili’s bed was habit, something he’d done more times than could be counted. As he always did, he clambered over his brother to the inside of the bed and rested back against Kili’s pillows, leaning on the wall. Kili shifted up alongside him until the length of their bodies touched. Fili’s heart jumped.

With a sigh, Fili said, “I feel like I’ve missed you, but you were there all day.”

“I was _there_ , but I wasn’t _here_.” Kili shifted up to slowly kiss Fili. Their mouths met, tentative at first, but their earlier kisses rushed back to Fili’s mind. He slid his hand to the back of Kili’s neck and took the kiss deeper.

Yes, they’d been like this before, Fili could just barely remember the previous night. With a roll of his hips, Fili moved until he lay over Kili, pressing him into the mattress. They kissed even more deeply than they had that morning, their tongues sliding together. Last night’s memories continued to flood his mind and Fili’s body responded, throbbing. Great Mahal, he _wanted_ this.

Fili slipped his hand down Kili’s body, touching and caressing, pulling at his shirt and leggings to feel skin. Then Kili arched against him, his arousal made plain, which gave Fili a gasp. Carefully, he touched Kili there and thrilled at the moan his brother produced, deep and throaty and intense.

Fili never imagined he could feel such passion and intensity. He’d fought so long against these thoughts and feelings for his brother. To unleash them now, to feel this desire unfettered, it was overwhelming.

Panting, Fili pushed his hips against Kili, murmuring, “Mahal, Kili...” Their arousals aligned, sending a shock of pleasure down Fili’s spine. He thrust again.

But Kili grabbed his hips. “Wait, slow down.”

“What?”

“I want—I want you to take me.”

Fili was perfectly aware of the term, but, until now, he hadn’t thought that much about it, what lads would do together. 

He frowned, feeling a bit confused. “I-I’m not sure...”

But Kili smiled and touched his face, smoothing the lines from his forehead. Then he slid his hand over Fili’s shoulder, down his flank to his hip and then buttocks. He made a pointed touch. “It’s not that complicated.”

 _Oh_ , thought Fili, _of course_. “You’ve thought about this a lot.”

“I have. And it’s always been about you.”

Fili’s felt his face warm and he smiled, his earlier nervousness returned. Were they really going to do this? Kili lay under him, his wild hair splayed across the pillow, his cheeks were flushed cheeks, his eyes bright... Breathless, Fili said, “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

Kili wrinkled his nose again. “Lady dwarves are beautiful.”

Fili shrugged. “Fine, then. Handsome. You’re so amazingly handsome, I could stare at you for hours.”

Kili’s smile spread. “I did that.”

“What?”

“Stare at you for hours. When I’d twisted my ankle and sat out of training last week. I watched you with Dwalin. You were so handsome, I couldn’t take my eyes from you.”

Fili smiled; he’d thought the same thing of his brother earlier. “Then I guess it’s good that we’re together now.”

Kili bit his full lower lip as he nodded, then said, “Fili, take off your clothes.”

His heart seemed to be hammering behind his breastbone, but Fili leaned back on his haunches and pulled his shirt off. Then he shifted back further until he could free himself from his leggings and linens. He’d been completely nude with his brother before, many times. But they’d been younger then, or in a rush to change out of soiled clothes for dinner. He’d never sat on his brother’s bed, heavy with arousal, watching with such eagerness as his brother stripped from his own clothes.

Kili’s body was as stout as any dwarves’, but leaner still. He had the marks and scars of their training, the hard curves of muscle on his arms, legs and back. Maybe Kili didn’t like the term, but to Fili he’d always be _beautiful_.

When Kili turned to grab something from under the bed, Fili saw the tremble in his hand and it made Fili relax a bit more. He sighed, then said, “You’re nervous, too.”

Kili spun back around. “Of course! I’ve never done...“ But he stopped and his face looked so worried, Fili felt badly about saying anything at all.

But he knew a sure way to ease that lovely face.

Fili cupped Kili’s jaw line in both hands and kissed him again, harder than they had before, letting the intensity inside him flow out against Kili’s mouth. Kili pushed his hands up into Fili’s hair and moaned, pressing their bodies together. Fili lead them back down until he lay over his brother again, with the added thrill of skin against skin at every point. 

Then Kili pulled away from the kiss to press a small bottle into Fili’s hand. “You need to ready me there,” he said.

Fili looked at the bottle and then at his brother. “How did you—“

But Kili cut him off, saying, “I just know.”

Fili didn’t question him further, but put to the task of pouring oil onto his palm and then resting his fingers at Kili’s buttocks. Kili leaned back against the pillows and spread his legs, an act that Fili didn’t expect to make his body throb more, but it did. Like Kili’s suggestive glances and looks from earlier, this simple motion of submission to him made Fili lose all thought in his head for a moment.

Great, Mahal, he was lost to his brother!

Kili encouraged him with a nod and Fili carefully touched Kili’s entrance, spreading the oil, and pressed a finger inside him. Kili winced and Fili immediately pulled his hand back. “It hurts,” Fili said, alarmed. He did _not_ want to hurt his brother!

“It’ll be all right.”

“No, I—“

“Fili!” Kili had that look of clarity that he would get that aged his eyes beyond both their years. “Trust me,” he said. And Fili did trust him; to the end of time he would always trust him.

Fili nodded and again pressed inside his brother. Kili let out a long breath as Fili added a finger, then another. He slowly thrust his fingers and watched in amazement as Kili’s face changed from one of trepidation to arousal. Kili panted and dropped his head back against the pillow.

“Fili, please...”

Some things, Fili didn’t need explained. Coating his own arousal with the rest of the oil, Fili took one of Kili’s legs and settled himself over Kili’s body. Kili had his eyes closed, still lost in whatever sensations were running through him.

“Brother, look at me.”

With a half-lidded gaze, Kili looked at him and that’s when Fili slowly seated himself into Kili’s body. Kili winced again and seemed to be holding his breath. But Fili trusted him and he saw how good it’d become for him, so Fili slowly drew back and thrust again.

By Durin! It felt so good!

Instinct took over. He’d started slow, studying his brother’s face for every change and reaction, but the sheer friction and pressure became too enticing to be so careful. Fili started to thrust more and more, harder, deeper. Kili gripped his arm and arched against him as it built. When Fili closed his eyes and gave over to the act, he saw ecstasy on his brother’s face and felt power and love that he was the one that caused it.

Fili heard and felt Kili’s climax and it brought his own, finishing with a hard thrust into the sweetest intensity he’d ever known. He collapsed over his brother’s body, panting, his mind a blur. It took a moment before he realized that Kili stroked his hair and was whispering in his ear, saying: “I love you.”

Fili drew back and then pulled Kili against him again, tucking him so that he could feel every bit of his skin against his own. He kissed him hard, deep, feeling so much emotion that words couldn’t even begin to capture them. He put them into his kiss and caresses.

After a moment, he calmed and looked at Kili; he touched his face. “ _Nadad_ ,” he said, “My beautiful brother.”

“Lady dwarves,” Kili said, with a raised brow.

Fili smiled. “Fine. My handsome brother.” His smile spread, but he also felt a pang of sincerity that made his words come out choked. “I love you.”

They lay together, silent for a time. Kili would pet Fili’s hair and Fili nudged his nose against Kili’s neck. Fili may have even fallen asleep, he wasn’t entirely sure. He simply felt beyond peaceful, content like a cat in a sunbeam.

Then he felt, more than heard, Kili sigh. “It’s going to be interesting.”

Fili kept his eyes closed. “What is?”

“This.”

Fili opened his eyes then. Interesting wasn’t the word for it. Terrifying, wonderful, worrying, exciting. What would happen when their mother knew? What would Thorin say when he learned of their display at the tavern? Fili didn’t want to think about it now, though. He wanted only to bask in the warmth of his brother’s love and body.

But no matter what might come, he would never let go of Kili. Somehow, he knew, they were bound by something greater and he honestly doubted anything could keep them apart.

~*~

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kili’s entire knowledge of what lads do together comes from spying on a whore house that had a male dwarf for hire. This is revealed in Part VII of ‘A Destiny Forged in Erebor’.
> 
>  _Nadad_ = Brother


End file.
